Oliver and Cooper have a sleepover
by krazyboy
Summary: Oliver is devastated, as his girlfriend Brie is visiting grandma for next month. Will a sleepover with best friend Cooper cheer him up?
1. Chapter 1

**OLIVER AND COOPER HAVE A SLEEPOVER**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a 100 % fictional story about characters Oliver Otto and Cooper Bradford from ABC TV series American Housewife. I do not own American Housewife, I do not work on American Housewife and I do not know anyone who owns or works on American Housewife as I also do not know sexual orientation of any of the actors on American Housewife, including actors Daniel DiMaggio and Logan Pepper, who portray Oliver Otto and Cooper Bradford.

Warning: story contains explicit sexual material, only intended for mature audience.

* * *

It's a hot June evening in Wesport and 15 year old Oliver Otto is currently laying on his bed, talking to his girlfriend Brie, who's currently visiting her grandma half way accross the country and is staying at her house for the next month.

»Babe, I miss you so much« groans Oliver.

»Oliver, you know I'd much rather be with you that with grandma, but sadly mom insisted I come,« says Brie.

»I understand, babe, but what about my needs?! I'm so horny! Talk dirty to me, make me hard!«

»What the hell, Oliver, I can't do that right now, my whole family is in the next room. And besides, am I just a slut to you, that only exists to to sexually please you?!«

»No, I didn't mean it like that, babe, I'm sorry!«

»I don't want to argue right now, call me again tomorrow or whenever you will come back to your senses and treat me like an actual human being.«

»Babe, I love you, please...« and Brie ended the call.

»Fuck!« uttered Oliver, aware he messed up. But that's what hormones do to teenage boys, they make them really horny, unable to think straight. Dissapointed Oliver now has no idea what to do until going to bed.

Then it occurs to him a sleepover with best friend Cooper might cheer him up! They haven't had one since spring. Oliver sends him a text, and Cooper quickly replies he's also bored in his mansion, since his parents went to Hawaii for next three weeks and left him alone.

Half hour later, Cooper is at Otto's house, cheerfull as always.

»So, dude, how's your day going,« asks Cooper.

»It's horrible, bro, Brie went to visit her grandma for the whole month!«

»Crap, that sucks!«

»I know, very!«

»I know what will make you feel better – porn!«

»What, you wan't to watch porn together?«

Oliver is a bit stunned. Sure, they are best friends, but they never talk about sex and stuff. Not to mention, he's clearly straight and also has no reason to believe Cooper is not.

However, the truth is Cooper is secretly gay and has a huge crush on Oliver. Now with Brie gone for whole month, he thought it'd be a very convenient time to try to make a move on his best friend.

He's had a crush on Oliver for years and his desire for the hot dark haired boy only grew when puberty started.

During PE and sleepovers he loved secretly watching Oliver as he undressed to just underwear – always boxer briefs and his favorite brands are Calvin Klein, Puma and Hanes.

He loved watching Oliver's butt in them, not to mention his cock, bulge clearly showing at the front, becoming more noticeable over the years.

His own cock and balls of course also grew, along with all other typical body changes that all boys experience during puberty.

Another thing that turned Cooper on, was seeing Oliver's developing pit hair and his happy trail.

Cooper started jerking off at 12, his fantasies always focused on Oliver.

His first ejaculation happened at 13 during a wet dream which was obviously about Oliver. In Cooper's dream he caught Oliver jerking off to some straight porn and then sucked him off, until he came in his mouth. And at that moment Cooper's boner exploded and shot 4 spurts of watery cum inside his boxers – which is his preferred type of underwear.

So here we are now in present day, on a hot June evening in Oliver's room.

»Yes, don't you watch porn?«

»Well, sure I do, but alone, not with my best friend next to me!«

»Oh come on, it's not a big deal, we're both guys!«

»Cooper, it's weird and gay!«

»No, it's not, bro, it's just a bit of fun! Come on, I know you're horny now that Brie will be gone the whole month.«

»Well, that's true... Fuck, OK, let's do it! But don't tell anyone about this!«

»I promise, why would I tell?«

»OK, I'll lock the door, so nobody catches us, that would be awful!«

As Oliver goes to lock the door, Cooper quickly smiles and thinks his plan of seducing his crush and best friend might just come true tonight.

»Hey, bro, it's quite hot, do you mind if I take off my shirt?« asks Oliver as he returns to bed.

»Sure, go ahead,« quickly replies Cooper, trying not to sound too excited.

Cooper discreetly watches Oliver, as he takes of his shirt, paying special attention to thick brown bush of pit hair and equally hot happy trail, going from Oliver's belly button into his basketball shorts. Looking down, Cooper bites his lower lip as he sees waistband of Oliver's blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs showing before his gaze going even lower and noticing a very clear bulge.

»Dam, Oli, I want to strip you right now and suck your big cock and swallow your hot thick cum!« are Cooper's thoughts and just like that he feels his own cock, growing and hardening inside his boxers.

Cooper's face turns completely red and he hopes Oliver won't notice his growing cock in his own basketball shorts, so he crosses his leg.

However, luckily for him, Oliver in meantime went to his computer and opened Pornhub.

»So, bro, what kind of porn should we watch?« enquires Oliver.

»Well, it's your house, so you choose« replies Cooper, who would obviously want to watch some gay porn, but can't tell Oliver that. Just seeing his crush and best friend watching porn – even straight porn – with him will be best moment of his life.

»Ok, Coop, let's start with some threesome vids of slutty lesbians sucking dudes«

As Oliver finds the first video – half hour long – he turns around and walks to bed, Cooper's eyes watching his hot bulge in his basketball shorts and blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

»OK, dude move, so we have equal amount of space and our bodies don't touch while we watch. It's awkward enough, as it is.«

»Sure, Oli,« replies Cooper and moves to give Oliver space.

»Good. Now, let's watch hot slutty lesbians sucking some cock!«


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We are back on a hot June evening at the Otto house where 15 year old Oliver Otto and his best friend Cooper are sitting on Oliver's bed and have started to watch some straight porn, featuring two slutty lesbians sucking off 2 hairy men.

Our best friends are horny as always, although there is still some awkardness in the air, considering this is their **first** time watching porn together.

»Dude, aren't you hot, too, take your shirt of like I did,« says Oliver.

»Well, I guess I am a bit, so why not,« responds Cooper.

As he starts taking off his expensive Gucci shirt and revealing his non defined body, Oliver's eyes turn to the computer screen where the lesbians are kissing each other, while the men are watching them, stroking their boners thru their pants.

»Damn, those bitches are hot, I'd fuck them both so hard!« says Oliver passionately, and absent mindedly starts playing with his semi hard cock through his basketball shorts.

»Fuck yeah, you sure are right, I'd eat one out, while the other would suck me off,« replies Cooper, trying to sound straight and discreetly watching Oliver's hand stroking himself. He cannot believe it ; he's watching his best friend and crush practically jerking himself off right next to him!

Consequence of this is immediate hardening of his cock in his cargo shorts, straining against his Calvin Klein boxers (like mentioned, regular boxers are his preffered underwear type) and lengthening to full size of 5.5 inches.

Hoping Oliver won't notice his boner, he lifts his left leg.

Meanwhile, Oliver is completely focused on lesbians in the porn movie, who are now undressing the two men and fingering each other.

»Oh yeah, finger those wet pussies, ladies!« exclaims Oliver, with his hand now more eagerly stroking his semi hard cock.

»Bro, I'm a bit uncomfortable, I'm taking the shorts off.«

»It's your house.«

Cooper tries to not act too excited as he discreetly watches Oliver take off his basketball shorts and throw them to the floor.

His eyes bulge as Oliver is now sitting next to him in only blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs, his boner tenting them obscenly. Also, there is a clear wetspot where his cock head is, indicating he's leaking precum.

Oliver's cock is bigger than Cooper's by a whole inch – 6.5 inches of hard as rock teen cock, twitching with his heartbeat.

»Nice undies, bro,« says Cooper, excited by the unbelievable sight in front of him that he never dreamed would happen in reality, only in his fantasies while he jerked off each night.

»Thanks, I guess,« respons Oliver. »Aren't you uncomfortable too, being hard in those cargo shorts?«

»Yeah I guess I am, so I'll strip too.«

Cooper slowly unbottons his cargo shorts and pulls them down, revealing his fully hard 5.5 inch cock tenting his orange boxers.

»Dude, you still wear regular boxers, not boxer briefs?« laughs Oliver.

»What, I like how my junk is free in them.«

»Okay, fine, whatever.«

As their eyes focus back on porn playing on computer, their hands continue to stroke their cocks thru their underwear.

»Bro, I'm bigger than you, aren't I?« smiles Oliver as he peeks at Cooper's cock inside his boxers.

»Don't think so, bro!«

»Well, it sure looks like it!«

»Why don't we measure them, to be sure?«

»Sure, let me get the ruler.«

Oliver walks to his desk and retrieves the ruler, while Cooper's eyes gaze at his cute butt and his cock as he returns to bed.

»So I guess we should be naked to measure, right?« asks Oliver.

»D'oh, bro,« respons Cooper.

»Ok, you go first.«

Cooper nervously pulls his boxers down, takes the ruler and lines it along his hard as rock boner.

»5.5 inches, looks like.«

»Ha, loser, I'm definitely bigger!«

»Yeah, we'll see.«

»We sure will, hand me ruler.«

Cooper's heartbeat increases, he bites his lip as he watches his best friend and crush put his fingers around the waistband of his blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs and pull them down his hairy legs, exposing his beautiful, precum leaking perfect boner, the most pefrect sight Cooper has ever experienced.

»6.5 inches, haha, I'm bigger by a whole inch, bro!« laughs Oliver and does a quick victory dance.

»So what, who cares.«

»Well I do, finally something where I'm better than you.«

»Whatever, fine, you win, now can we continue watching these lesbians sucking?«

»Fuck yeah, bro, I'm horny as fuck and need to cum soon!«

The boys are now laying on bed side by side, stroking themselves, moaning a bit, and Cooper cannot take it anymore, he simply needs to have Oliver's cock, whether that is in his hand, mouth or even ass!

»Bro, have you ever ... jerked off someone else?«

»What, fuck no, that's gay! Have you?«

»No, but I read online it feels better when someone else is jerking you... Has Brie ever jerked you off before?«

»No, bro, we just made out and I touched her boobs, but she refused to jerk me, and I had to do it myself after she went home! So unfair!«

»So you want to try?«

»Only if this stays between us – forever! I'm no gay, so this is just us being horny and experimenting.«

»Fuck, why would I tell that to anyone?!«

»Ok, let's do it then.«

Cooper's hand leaves his own cock and moves to Oliver's bigger one, while Oliver reaches with his hand to hold his best friend's cock and first mutual masturbation session of their lives begins.


End file.
